


A Cold Night

by ValiantKittyBee



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantKittyBee/pseuds/ValiantKittyBee
Summary: Snowy nights are definitely the best. [FAX]





	A Cold Night

Late into the night, the snow fell and fell.

I've been up for the past three hours watching the white snow fall from outside my bedroom window. I sort of lied. I wasn't watching the snow, I was actually glaring at it. Why? I'm absolutely freezing my ass off!

Although I have blanket after blanket on top of me, I can still see the hot puff of air that comes out of my mouth every time I breathe. My poor wings are curled up around me under the blanket, but even that doesn't stop the cold from seeping through the feathers, touching my skin. 

I sigh. I can hear Gazzy's loud snore from down the hall and I begin to wonder if any of the kids know that it's snowing right now. I shrug, getting out of my not-so-warm bed and walking out to the hall. Wouldn't hurt to check, right? The first room I open is Angel's and Nudge's room, pink and purple colors are thrown all around the room like a unicorn threw up in here. Nudge has her head hidden by the comforter and Angel...well she looks like an Angel. She has the blanket all across her body all the way until the middle of her nose. I smile at them and shut the door quietly, a little envious of their ability to sleep in this temperature.

I walk towards Gazzy's and Iggy's room but quickly deciding to not even open their door cause I know exactly what it looks like. Dirty clothes placed all across the floor, Gazzy sleeping with his mouth wide open and Iggy sleeping with his ears covered, but with a quieter snore. It's how they sleep every night.

The last room I need to check is Fang's. He stays up pretty late like me, but it is nearing four in the morning. It's a little _too_ late. I walk to the last room down the hallway, and hesitate before opening the door, but ending up shrugging and opening it quietly anyway.

He's asleep, laying in his bed covered in blankets. His laptop is wide open, however it's in sleeping mode and is about to fall off the bed. Did he fall asleep while on the computer? I sneak over to his computer and shut it closed before putting it onto the desk.

I turn around and look at the side of his face since he was laying sideways, the moonlight being the only thing giving me light. When Fang is awake, he always looks so stressed and annoyed, but when he's asleep, he looks relaxed. Like nothing could bother him now.

Fang shivers and turns around towards me. At first, I thought I had woken him up so I jumped, but then I relaxed when I realized that he was just moving in his bed. I noticed his blanket wasn't fully covering him, so I grabbed the top of the blanket and put it up to his neck. When I look back at his face, his dark eyes were staring right back at me.

"Damn it Fang!" I half yelled, half whispered as I jumped five feet in the air. I could feel him smirking. "That wasn't funny you little shit head."

"Yeah it was." He says and I had the urge to roll my eyes. "What are you doing in my room, anyway? It's," He glances over at the clock on his night stand. "Four-fifteen."

Fang doesn't talk much around other people, including the four kids sleeping in the other rooms. Not too sure why, but he talks around me a lot more.

"Checking to see if anyone else was awake. Snow's falling outside and I also haven't been able to sleep because it was too cold." He glances out the window and immediately I feel bad. I had woken him up because I couldn't sleep. Why am I so damn selfish? "Sorry to wake you, I'll just go back to bed."

"Take one of my blankets." He says, holding out a dark blue comforter. I shook my head.

"I already have like, four. I'll be okay."

"Take it."

"No, it's yours."

"Then stay here and sleep next to me. Unless you like freezing to death." Sleeping next to Fang? He bed does look really warm...fuck it. One night won't hurt right? 

I bite my lip before nodding. "Let me go and get my pillow and blankets then." He nods and begins to move over as I walk out of the room and back into my own. I grab a pillow and as much as the blankets as I can in my arms. I almost tripped while walking back to Fang's room, but I don't. I throw everything on the bed before putting my pillow next to Fang's and putting the blankets in a certain way so it'll be warmer.

I pull the blankets back and hop into Fang's bed. It's so much warmer than my room, oh my goodness, although I know its because of the man beside me. He's like a heater. I breath of relief escapes my lips and I look over at Fang. "Thank you, Fang."

"No problem." He puts his blankets over me and gets under my blankets with me.

Soon enough, I felt Fang relax again and I thought he had fallen asleep. That is, until his arm suddenly came around my stomach and pulled me closer to him. SO. WARM. 

Something has shifted between us. It started months ago after I kissed him after I thought he was dying. For the first few years we were together we always called each other brother and sister, but the way I feel toward Fang doesn't feel the same way towards the other kids. It's different. Way different. 

I glance at his face which was next to mine. His face is relaxed again, looking like a baby. I silently chuckled. Fang was far from a baby. I can feel the muscles he has through his shirt. _Yup, far from it._

"Max..." My name is slowly released from his mouth, like a sigh.

"Hmm?" My eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

"Can you stop doing that?" He sighs again.

"Stop what, breathing?" I say with a little laugh. I can feel his eye roll.

"Actually, yes." He says, a smirk on his face. "You're breathing on my face."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and then my eyes glanced at the window. "It's pretty, isn't it? We don't usually go this far up the U.S. in the winter."

"Yeah, you are."

My head snapped towards Fang. Instead of looking outside the window, Fang was looking at me.

"Max." He says quietly, there's something in his eyes that I'm not used to seeing.

"What-"

"Shh," He says, leaning closer to me. "Be quiet will you?" I frowned but then curiosity hit me when he started leaning towards me. Is he...? No. _No way_. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to him. Why was I doing this? Brain, why are you giving my body messages to lean forward without my permission? Brain!

A part of me was happy that this was happening. The part that was in love with Fang. The other part of me was like, 'What are you doing? This will mess everything up!'

But then his warm lips touched mine. You know what, I don't care if this will mess everything up. It feels like fireworks. Plus, I think my brain just shut down cause suddenly everything in my life was blurred and all I could think about was Fang and his lips, all the while saying _Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Faaang, Faaaang!_

My body gave in and I kissed him back. Even more fireworks. Wow.

It felt like hours, not minutes, before he pulled away. The two of us were breathing heavily. "Fang-" I began, speaking the one word my brain kept saying.

"Shh," Geez, he just kissed me out of the blue and I don't get to question it? He leans back, his back hitting the mattress underneath us, and he pulled me along with him, so that my head is now resting on his shoulder and my arm is now wrapped around his stomach. Definitely not a baby... "Just go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, and my body suddenly relaxed. "Good night Fang." He was so warm. I snuggled into his neck and shoulder.

"Good night, Max." He said, pulling me closer to him if possible. I smile and before everything went dark, I heard a quiet "I love you."

I love you too, Fang, I wanted to say, but I was already fast asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting a story I wrote years ago (originally posted on another website!) with fixes so hopefully its a little better. This is my first post on AO3 so enjoy.   
> Also its cliche i'm sorry!


End file.
